Ángel de la guarda: mi dulce compañía
by sara fenix black
Summary: Técnicamente no estás vivo, pero tampoco muerto. Maldito arco... ¿qué puedes hacer? Antes de HPyHBP. Continuá después de a través del velo. Hiatus permanente
1. Al otro lado del velo

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers----  
  
¡Hola! Este fic lo he empezado sobretodo por insistencia de mi amiga Rosa que estaba como loca porque hiciera otro. La verdad no me entusiasma mucho, pero amiga mía, aquí está. La trama es un poco bastante rara, y se basa en el inicio de una peli que vi y que no recuerdo bien el nombre, sobre alguien que no se suponía que estuviera muerto y una serie de ángeles de una pareja que se estrella contra un hotel pero había algo en el tiempo y entonces no están totalmente muertos y los hacen ángeles. Bueno, esos también deberían estar en los discleimer, y por favor no me demanden por no poner el nombre, es que no lo recuerdo, pero lo que sé es que los personajes no son míos y no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino para complacer a Rosa. Así que Rosa, te dedico completo el fic que tanto te gusta.  
  
Bueno, los dejo con esta tontería, a ver que les parece.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sirius sintió que caía largo rato. De repente chocó con el suelo, pero no fue tan duro como hubiera esperado. Se levantó de golpe y miró hacia arriba. Maldita arpía de Bella. Bueno, no había sido tan grave, estaba bien, pero no tenía la menor idea de adonde. Tenía que volver a la batalla. Harry aun no estaba a salvo.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar donde estaba. La habitación era oscura y húmeda. Podía jurar que él era la primera persona en entrar ahí en unos 50 años. Sin embargo llegaba a sus oídos un lejano rumor de voces... que venían de una puerta al final del pasillo. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.  
  
Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Esperaba encontrar algunas escaleras con las que subir y llegar de nuevo al departamento de misterios. Pero eso no fue lo que encontró.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta había una gran sala, donde cientos de personas hacían distintas filas, esperando su turno para llegar a una ventanilla al fondo. Sirius no reconocía a nadie. ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente ahí? Además, aquello no parecía el ministerio. Había un letrero grande, escrito en letras escarlata: OFICINA DE TRÁMITES DE PASO DE MUNDO.  
  
-Disculpe - Sirius se acercó a un hombre bajito y rechoncho que parecía un guardia de seguridad- ¿Podría decirme donde estoy?  
  
-¿Acaso no sabe leer? OFICINA DE TRÁMITES DE PASO DE MUNDO - le gritó- tome una ficha y haga fila.  
  
-Pero no puedo - Sirius miró a su alrededor impotente. No había ninguna puerta de salida- usted no entiende, tengo que volver, mi ahijado...  
  
-¿Asuntos pendientes? - el guarda lo miró con desagrado- tiene que ir al piso de arriba, la Oficina de Fantasmas.  
  
-¿Fantasmas? - Sirius consideró sinceramente el hecho de no haber despertado todavía o que su querida prima le hubiera lanzado un hechizo alucinante.  
  
-Sí, chico- el guarda no parecía dispuesto a aguantarlo más y llamó a un muchacho que pasaba en ese momento por ahí- ¡Eh, Richie! Aquí tenemos uno que aun no se ha enterado de que está muerto.  
  
-¡Muerto! No, yo no estoy muerto - negó Sirius. Su prima no le había lanzado el Avada Kedavra, estaba seguro - yo sólo caí por el arco y...  
  
-¿El arco? - el muchacho que el guarda había llamado Richie parecía alarmado - ¿no se referirá al arco del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, verdad? ¿No ha entrado por esa puerta?  
  
-Sí - Sirius ya no tenía dudas: se había vuelto loco.  
  
-¡Que desgracia! - dijo Richie- ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando cayó por el arco?  
  
.¿cómo que cuantos años tenía? Tengo 36.  
  
-Creíamos que esto no volvería a suceder, venga conmigo, tenemos que ver al Jefe.  
  
Sirius no entendía nada. Richie lo guió hasta la puerta al final del pasillo y lo dejó afuera mientras entraba a hablar con el Jefe. Sirius estaba impaciente. Tenía que volver a ayudar a Harry, y estaba encerrado en una oficina de locos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello distraídamente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: no tenía el pelo largo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios?  
  
Sirius buscó su reflejo en una ventana, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.  
  
-Eh.. muchacho - Richie había vuelto a salir - el jefe quiere hablar con usted.  
  
Sirius estaba en una especie de trance, pero al oír eso entró a la oficina como un tornado.  
  
-¡Quiero sabe que está ocurriendo!¡Quiero saber donde estoy!¡Y quiero saber por qué me veo como si tuviera 17 de nuevo y alguien me ha dicho que estoy muerto!  
  
-Cálmese, por favor - el jefe era un seño mayor, que recordaba increíblemente a Dumbledore, canoso pero vigoroso, de unos ojos azules penetrantes- a ocurrido un grave error, señor...  
  
-Black, Sirius Black.  
  
-¡Sirius Black! - la actitud seria y calmada del jefe cambió. Se levantó y le dijo algo al oído a Richie.  
  
Sirius no entendía nada. El Jefe volvió con él, como si la interrupción por su nombre no hubiera ocurrido.  
  
-Técnicamente hablando usted no está muerto, pero, tampoco está vivo...  
  
-¡¿QUE?!  
  
-Ese maldito arco. Siéntese, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
-No tengo tiempo, mi ahijado, Harry está en peligro.  
  
-Está a salvo ya. No tiene que preocuparse de él por ahora. Hablemos de que le sucedió a usted.  
  
-Bien. - no sabía porque pero Sirius sentía que tenía que confiar en ese hombre.  
  
-El arco que usted fatalmente atravesó hoy era un proyecto que unos magos imprudentes trataron de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Se trataba de una especie de puerta rejuvenecedora. Quien pasaba por ella tenía que hacerse más joven... el problema fue que el experimento fue mal, y quienes atravesaban el arco se hacían más jóvenes... pero caían de este lado. De alguna manera abrieron una brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y el de transición a los muertos. Hace años que no era utilizado y había sido guardado en un lugar seguro, y aun no entiendo muy bien como ha llegado usted a él.  
  
Sirius aún no sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que no podía significar nada bueno. Le contó lo que había pasado.  
  
-Al atravesarlo se ha vuelto más joven, ahora tiene el aspecto que tenía a los 17 ó 18 años. En el pasado nos dio mucho problemas el terminar de pasar al mundo de los muertos a los imprudentes que pasaron el arco... y el sistema para hacerlo fue desechado, pues hace años que esto no sucedía. La pregunta es qué hacemos con usted mientras lo montamos, Richie anda informándole de su llegada al superior y preguntándole que hacer.  
  
-Dejarme volver sería buena idea - dijo Sirius que aún no acababa de asimilar lo que le decían: no podía estar muerto.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta y Richie entró y dijo a su jefe:  
  
-El Superior dice que tiene que encontrar que hacer con él mientras encontramos la manera de pasarlo al mundo de los muertos. Los Potter han rogado que se le permita volver para que cuide de su hijo.  
  
-No puede volver al mundo de los vivos, sólo que... ¡ah! ¿Un ángel de la guarda?  
  
-Algo así tiene en mente Lily, la madre del chico. James dice que no confía en mejor protector para su hijo, pero que duda que su amigo sea un "ángel" en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
Sirius no entendía nada, pero aquel chico parecía haber hablado con sus mejores amigos:  
  
-¿Lily y James? ¿Están aquí?  
  
-No, ellos hicieron sus trámites hace tiempo - dijo el Jefe- pero usted no podrá verlos hasta que no haga los suyos. Sin embargo, me gusta la idea. Será más provechoso que dejarlo aquí. Richie, prepara el equipo.  
  
-¿Alguien me va a decir que pasa aquí? - preguntó Sirius de muy mal humor.  
  
-Tranquilo - le dijo el Jefe- su amiga Lily ha hallado que hacer con usted de inmediato. ¿Le gustaría volver a proteger a Harry Potter?  
  
-Claro que sí, pero creí que no podía volver como vivo.  
  
-No volverá como vivo.  
  
-¿Cómo fantasma?  
  
-No, será algo así como un ángel guardián. Él no podrá verlo, y usted no puede dejar que sepa que está ahí. Podrá intervenir en lo que le pasa para cuidarlo, pero él no puede saber que es usted.  
  
-¿Nadie puede saberlo? ¿Nadie va a poder verme?  
  
-Dos personas - le dijo el Jefe, quien no parecía hacer esto por primera vez- una será su prima Bellatrix. Ella lo puso aquí y si lo ve, podría terminar con usted y ahorrarnos el trabajo de remontar el sistema.  
  
-Genial - dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.  
  
-La otra persona será de su elección, pero sólo puede ser una y no puede decirle absolutamente a nadie sobre usted. Tiene que ser alguien de su confianza y alguien cercano al chico Potter, para que pueda ayudarlo en su misión.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?  
  
-Hasta que tengamos todo listo para que pueda reunirse con sus amigos los Potter al otro lado de esa puerta ahí al fondo.  
  
El Jefe señaló por encima de su hombro. Richie volvía en ese momento.  
  
-Dele el equipo - dijo el Jefe - buena suerte, señor Black, espero que nos veamos pronto.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
¿Qué les pareció? No espero comentarios muy positivos, pero sean cuales sean sus comentarios déjenlos, por favor, en un review!!!!!!! Me encantan los reviews.  
  
Si no les gustó este fic denme otra oportunidad y lean algunos de los otros dos que tengo. Si les gusto, lean alguno de los otros dos que son mejores.  
  
Bueno, mejor dejo de molestarlos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto  
  
Chao.  
  
Sara Fénix Black. 


	2. El mundo de los vivos

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers----

Hola!!!

Lamento mucho haberme atrasado tantísimo en este fic, es que concentré mis energías en los otros dos y este se me había olvidado prácticamente, pero aquí está el siguiente chap. Es corto, pero pienso seguir pronto, tranquilas. 

Todavía no me convence mucho la historia, pero Rosa ya volvió a insistirme sobre ella y bueno, la verdad me hace un poco de gracia, así que decidí seguirla, veremos que sale. 

Gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer chap, y a las que están leyendo este. Y hablando de eso, ¡reviews!

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡¡Hola!! Aquí verás a quien se dirige Sirius, pero no estás perdida del todo. Ya nos hemos visto bastante en otros fics, pero aún así gracias por tu primer review. No sé si Bella verá a Sirius... no le he decidido todavía. Y aquí esta el otro chap que querías, algo tarde, pero aquí está. 

**My Last Breath: **hola amiga!!! No, no es esa película. ¿Te recuerda a Casper? A mi me gustó mucho esa peli también, pero no recuerdo haberme basado en ella para este fic. Sí, debe ser horrible que a uno sólo le digan que está muerto. Espero que estés teniendo unas excelentes vacaciones y oír de ti pronto.  

Bien, ahora, ¡el capítulo!  

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius se detuvo. Estaba seguro. Ese era el #4 de Prive Drive. Era una sensación muy extraña la de caminar por la Tierra sin sentir que la gravedad lo mantuviera atado a ella. Abrió la bolsa que Richie le había dado. El equipo era muy interesante. Ahí estaba lo que le interesaba: una llave mágica. Él no era un fantasma, por lo que no podía atravesar las paredes, pero si introducía esa llave en alguna puerta podía pasar por ella. Suavemente entró en la casa de su ahijado. 

Harry le había descrito muchas veces la casa, por lo que no tuvo problema es encontrar el cuarto de su protegido. Estaba dormido sobre el escritorio, por lo que Sirius pudo ver había estado estudiando. 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. En el mundo de transición el tiempo transcurría distinto. Él creía que sólo había pasado un día.

¿Cómo podía despertarlo? Al otro día le iba a doler el cuello... Richie le había dicho que si él y Harry estaban muy conectados en vida él tal vez podía inspirarle ideas. Sirius no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso, por lo que cogió la pluma de Harry y le hizo cosquillas con ella en la oreja. 

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y miró alrededor alzando la varita. Luego agitó la cabeza negando y se acostó en su cama. No tardó un minuto en dormirse en un sueño intranquilo.

"No, no, Sirius, vete. No mates a Sirius. Yo voy a salvarlo. Yo te doy la profecía. No mates a Sirius"

Sirius sintió que se le helaba la sangre al oír a Harry hablar en sueños. Tenía pesadillas con él. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Aunque no se manifestó físicamente –algo que no podía hacer mas que con la persona que escogiera- Harry pareció sentir cierto alivio, dejó de agitarse y durmió tranquilo. 

Sirius lo vio dormir preocupado. ¿Qué podía hacer él es ese estado? Lo primero que se le había ocurrido era seguir a Severus a la cueva de los mortífagos. Podría espiarlos abiertamente y luego decirle todo a Dumbledore, escogiéndolo como "confidente terrestre." Pero no, Bellatrix podía verlo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de seguir protegiendo a Harry no iba a desaprovecharla. 

Dumbledore... sí, él podía ser su confidente terrestre. "Debe ser alguien cercano al chico Potter" era lo que le habían dicho, no, Dumbledore no era tan cercano como lo que él necesitaba. Lupin fue su segunda opción. Pero no. Su confidente tenía que estar en el día a día de Harry, necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo conociera, que estuviera con él y sobre todo alguien en quien Harry confiara y a quien ponía atención. Además tenía que ser alguien inteligente y que tuviera la mente lo suficientemente abierta como para entender lo que pasaba.

Una imagen se perfiló claramente en la mente de Sirius: una chica castaña, de pelo alborotado y diente blanquísimos con una insignia de prefecta en el pecho, junto a una con las iniciales P.E.D.D.O.              

¿Cómo podía encontrar a Hermione? Sabía que era hija de muggles, pero no sabía donde vivía. Tras pensarlo unos momentos decidió dormir junto a su ahijado, después de todo eso de ángel iba a ser agotador.

°°°

Al día siguiente se despertó cuando Harry se acababa de levantar. Cuando salió del cuarto para ir a bañarse Sirius aprovechó para examinar la habitación. 

-¿Dónde tendrá un espejo? 

Miró a su alrededor buscándolo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Luego se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba detrás de la puerta del ropero, como uno que él había tenido una vez. No se equivocó. 

Contempló su imagen (nadie más que él podría haberla visto, excepto Bellatrix, pero ella no podía estar ahí). Sonrió. Le gustaba tener 17 de nuevo. Su pelo era sedoso y brillante y unos mechones le caían sobre la cara con mucha elegancia y naturalidad. Recordaba como volvía locas a las chiquillas de Hogwarts. Sí, el cambio era favorecedor. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y le devolvían la mirada inteligente y clara, sin esa expresión medio atontada que su estancia en Azkaban le había dejado. Se quitó la camisa que andaba y se siguió examinando. Sí, nuevamente era el Sirius Black que ninguna chica del Hogwarts de su época había podido ignorar y ninguna seguramente había logrado olvidar. 

Se preguntaba si lo que Richie había dicho era verdad. Antes de venirse le había dicho que debía tener cuidado, porque conforme pasara el tiempo no sólo se vería de 17, sino que empezaría a actuar como tal. No era un hombre de 36 años en un cuerpo de 17. Era un chico de 17 con los recuerdos de un hombre de 36.  

En eso volvió Harry al cuarto y se quedó mirando la puerta pensativo, no recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Se acercó para "peinarse" si así se podía decir a cepillarse el alborotado y rebelde cabello, y luego se dirigió a desayunar. Sirius lo siguió de cerca, mirando con atención la casa a la que había llegado al día anterior. 

Tal vez podía calificarse de "exageradamente" limpia y muggle, pero para Sirius no estaba tan mal, comparada con Grimmuld Place. Llegaron a la cocina, donde estaban los Dursley reunidos. 

Sirius miró a Petunia con interés. Sólo la había visto unas cuantas veces, cuando había estado en casa de Lily con James, pero aún la recordaba. Nunca se había parecido a Lily. Le faltaba vida en los ojos y la ternura natural de su amiga. El tío Vernon le pareció algo desagradable y el chico Dudley la verdad le dio un poco de pena, no era nada agraciado. Sin embargo, cuando iba a golpear a Harry por debajo de la mesa Sirius pateó la base de la silla en la que se balanceaba y Dudley se encontró en el piso. 

Sirius rió divertido, pero cuando los Dursley empezaron a culpar a Harry se sintió furioso con ellos y luego con él mismo. No estaba ayudando mucho, pero le parecía que lo esencial era sacar a Harry de esa casa. 

°°°

Sirius miró a su alrededor y releyó la dirección que había copiado de la agenda de su sobrino. Esa tenía que ser la casa, a la par del consultorio dental. 

Se encaminó a ella y entró sin dificultad. 

Una mujer de unos 32 años de pelo castaño que se dirigía a su hija de 17 años que estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro 

–Hermione, linda, recuerda lavar la ropa que te pedí. 

-Sí mamá. 

-Ya me voy. Tu padre se queda hoy todo el día en el consultorio, espero no tardar mucho.

-Vale. 

La señora Granger se fue apresuradamente. Sirius apoyó los codos contra el respaldar del sofá donde estaba la chica y la miró con atención. Nunca antes la verdad le había prestado mucha atención, pero era muy bonita, y se veía muy bien vestida de muggle, con el pelo bien peinado y ligeramente maquillada. 

Leía un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con mucha atención. Sirius sintió de repente que ella de verdad era la indicada para ser su confidente terrestre. Pero, ¿cómo se lo diría? 

Pensó en varias formas, pero el espíritu travieso que había olvidado entre las rejas de Azkaban volvió de pronto a él. ¡qué bueno era tener 17 otra vez! 

Sin más preparación, se materializó.

-Hola Hermione. Tanto tiempo...             

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! Prometo subir el próximo pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, de cualquiera de las dos formas les agradecería que me dejaran un review con algunos comentarios y muy importante SUGERENCIAS de que les gustaría que pasara. Como apenas estoy empezando creo que podría manejarlas mejor. 

Nos vemos,

Sara Fénix Black. 


	3. Confidente terrestre

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!**

¡No me maten por favor! LO SIENTO, LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD POR HABER DURADO SIGLOS EN PUBLICAR!!!!!!!!      

Mis excusas, pocas, otras historias, estrés, la U que me tiene loca... 

Cuando vi la cantidad de reviews que tenía acumulados me han dado cargos de conciencia... lo siento. 

Mejor no los entretengo más, solo recordar que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. 

**Paula Moonlight: **¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te guste la idea. La idea es que sea divertido, pero yo no soy muy buena con la comedia... ¡claro que vamos a extrañar a nuestro niño! No lo sé... a veces me pregunto si JK es tan mala, pero no creo... hay que tener fe, algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto. De nada chica, y gracias por el halago.

**gabyKinomoto**: me alegro que te guste!!!! Bueno, lo de Siri y Herms, sería algo loco, pero mejor sigue leyendo, no es una relación, como decirlo, ¿normal? Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**ichan:** ¡aquí está el tercer capítulo! En cuanto a miles de capítulos... poco a poco. Me alegra que te parezca interesante.

**Jose:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Sirius con 17 años... puede hacer cualquier cosa, je je... ¡Perdón! Ya sé que no actualice pronto, de hecho duré siglos... ¿Novia de 17? Yo no se la busco, es que él es adorable... pero tranquilo, ya verás lo que pasa. 

**cass metallium:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que así te parezca. En cuanto a la pareja... bueno, ya verás lo que pasa. Perdón por no continuar pronto!!!

**Kagome-Black:** Bueno... creo que lo que hice mal no fue dejarlo ahí sino no seguir rápido... una vez más, lo siento. ¡Cierto que tiene suerte Hermione! Por que no sólo va a poder verlo, ¡sino que es la única!

**Leo-B-le-fail:** ¿liarse? Sigue leyendo chica, pero no quiero darte pesadillas... solo aguanta un poco. Ya verás lo que sucede. 

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola amiga! Ya me llegó tu historia, en cuanto pueda la leo y te mando un comentario, ¿vale? Sí, pobre Hermione, aunque he de confesarlo, no me molesta hacerla sufrir. Bueno, espero tener otro review tuyo, que ya puedo hacer colección con ellos ¡gracias! Sí, se que por esta historia leíste los otros, pero no me dirás que los otros no está mejores que esta. Pero claro, es que Sirius ya es un ángel, yo sólo le di el nombre que se merece.  

**Magical elf:** gracias a ti recordé esta historia y la seguí. Cuando vi tu review recordé que hace tiempo no la seguía, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¡sigue leyendo!  

Ahora sí, el chap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ahgg!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione saltó tirando el libro contra Sirius y sosteniendo su varita rápidamente. Sirius se agachó apenas, pues sintió el libro pasar rozando su cabello. 

-Buenos reflejos –dijo al tiempo que sonreía divertido por el gran susto que acababa de darle a la castaña- pero no pareces muy feliz de verme. 

-¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó la chica tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz- ¿qué hace aquí? 

-¿No me reconoces? Está bien que estoy mucho más guapo, pero bueno...  baja esa varita, que si haces magia podrías acabar en una vista, como Harry. 

-¿Qué le importa?

-Que violencia chica, contrólate –le dijo Sirius al tiempo que brincaba sobre el espaldar del sofá y se sentaba cómodamente en él- vamos, siéntate para explicártelo todo. 

-¿Voldemort lo mandó aquí?

-¿Voldemort? –la chica se extrañó de que el joven dijera le nombre, al tiempo que Sirius se ponía serio- claro que no. Mírame a los ojos, Hermione, ¿de verdad no sabes quien soy? 

-Aléjese de mi –dijo Hermione al tiempo que trataba de ir hacia la puerta. Entonces Sirius decidió probar si podía aparecerse, y lo logró apareciendo detrás de la chica. 

-Hermione, tengo que confesar que te creía más racional. 

Hermione gritó casi más fuerte que antes, por lo que Sirius agradeció que sus tímpanos ya no tuvieran sensibilidad. Se volvió y puso su varita contra su pecho. Sirius cerró los ojos. ¡Que agradable era poder sentir la materia todavía, aunque fuera en tiempos extras! Sin embargo, obligó a la chica a bajar la varita. No podía dejarla hacer magia. Luego la obligó a verlo a los ojos:    

-Soy yo Hermione. 

Hermione temblaba de furia y miedo, pero ese par de ojos azules teñidos de un ligero aire bromista llamaron su atención, en especial una especie de melancolía que se podía leer muy en el fondo de ellos... rastros de penas impensables en un chico de esa edad. Pero ella los había visto en los ojos de alguien mucho mayor. Sin embargo, Sirius captó ese atisbo de percepción en la chica. 

-Sí, soy yo, Sirius Black. 

-¡Imposible! –exclamó la chica. 

-¿Necesitas alguna prueba? 

-¿Cómo escapaste de Hogawarts cuando te iban a besar los dementores? 

-Tu y Harry me sacasteis del despacho de Flitwick volando en Buckbeak el hipogrifo. 

Hermione dejó de forcejear para soltarse.

-Imposible.. –repitió. Se quedó pensativa- aunque alguien podría habértelo dicho..

-¿Quién? Vamos, pregunta otra cosa, si quieres. 

Hermione pensó. Algo que sólo Sirius podría saber y que nadie del lado oscuro podría saber o importarle... 

-¿Cómo se acciona el Mapa del Merodeador y quienes son sus creadores, con apodo y nombre respectivo? 

-Se pone la varita encima –dijo Sirius y el espíritu bromista se apoderó de nuevo de él- y luego... ¿cómo me dijo Barty que se hacía? ¡A sí! 

Tuvo que sostener con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione para evitar la varita, pero no pudo evitar una patada. 

-¡Vale, vale! –exclamó- se pone la varita y se dice _"Juro solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas" _ y aparece todo el diagrama del castillo con unas manchas de tinta que indican los nombres de las personas que están en Hogawarts y donde están. Los creadores (y por lo tanto, los merodeadores) somos.... tanananá....

¡Remus J. Lupin, el dulce-adicto y prefecto como Moony!, 

¡El genial James Potter, el buscador estrella y el hombre con más fans en el colegio después de mi como Prongs!, 

¡El idiota traidor bueno para nada de Peter Pettigrew como Wormtail!

 ¡¡¡Yyyy...  el mejor de todos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius Black como el fantástico, el genial, el maravilloso y encantador PADFOOT!!!!!! 

Sirius se había dejado llevar por la presentación, y había soltado a Hermione, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la efusividad del chico.

-¿Te he convencido? –preguntó el chico recobrando la seriedad. 

-Es imposible –dijo por tercera vez la chica- ¿no eres un sueño, una alucinación o algo así? Es que Sirius está... bueno, está muerto. 

-Casi –dijo Sirius con tristeza- Pero no creo que estés soñando, aunque era muy común que las chicas soñaran conmigo cuando tenía esta edad, tal vez sea buena idea que lo sepas, por si acaso, no me molesta que sueñen conmigo, digo es natural... –Sirius miró el ceño fruncido de Hermione, por lo que se detuvo y recobró la seriedad- siéntate, tengo que explicártelo todo... 

La chica se sentó pero sin bajar la varita. 

-Chica precavida vale por dos –dijo por única explicación, y Sirius sonriendo empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que atravesara el velo.    

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ya sé que es corto, pero espero seguir pronto, ¿vale? Sé que no quedó muy bien, de hecho no me gusta mucho... bueno, eso es todo, no me maten por favor. Y si todavía quieren ser buenos conmigo, ¡déjenme un review! 

Sara Fénix Black 

**°°°°°°**

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un rarísimo Sirius/Lily, ya está casi terminado. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA-universo alterno)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo? 

**Esa chica es mía**: song fic. ¿James cree que Lily Evans le pertenece? Y Sirius está intrigado por una chica que no parece saber que él existe. ¡Época Merodeadora!  

**-Cierre de comerciales-**


	4. El plan de vacaciones

¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!

Se que cada vez me supero a mi misma y duro más en actualizar. Es la Universidad, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, perdónenme. Ahora que estoy saliendo a vacaciones estoy tratando de actualizar todas las historias, así que espero que alguien todavía este leyendo esto y le guste.

Sé que el chap está pequeño, pero es que como dije estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fics, espero que les guste.

Recordarles que los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling....

Contesto sus reviews brevemente y sin atrasarlos más, si eso es posible, los dejo con el chap.

**Leo-B-le-Fail:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de no causarte pesadillas... por el momento. Te garantizo que ese par no van a terminar juntos, pero a lo largo del fic puede que pase algo es que.... ¿si tuvieras 16 años y sólo tu pudieses ver a Sirius de 17? ¿Qué harías? Eso no son pesadillas, son sueños... Espero que te guste.

**Paula Moonlight:** Me alegro que te rieras con los chistes, no sabía si lo había conseguido. Las presentaciones me daban duda, sonaban demasiado tontas... quizá por eso son graciosas, ¿no? "Ángel guardián al ataque", espérate a que llegue a Hogwarts.

**Ichian:** ¡ya sé que fue corto! Lo siento... pero al menos seguí. Y aquí estoy de nuevo.

**Magical elf:** Gracias por tu review. Sirius es mi personaje favorito, así que estamos parecido. Ya seguí. Muy tarde, pero seguí.

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola! ¿No hacer sufrir a Hermione? ¡Pero si esa es la gracia! Jaja... Creo que igual los capítulos de esta historia seguirán siendo cortos, pero bueno..... cuídate tu también!!!! Chao!!!!!

**Jose:** ¡Lamento la confusión con tu nombre! Bueno, chica, gracias por leer la historia de nuevo,  sí se que fue demasiado corto, y este también, lo lamento.....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-La Madriguera es muy arriesgada.

-Pero Sirius....

-Invítalos aquí. Es mejor. Sé lo que te digo, les llevará más tiempo localizarlos en el mundo muggle. Vamos, "Estimado señor Dursley... " –empezó a dictar Sirius. Hermione empezó a escribir resignada. No le agradaba seguir instrucciones de un chico de 17 años que estaba sentado en su cama como indio jugando con un aparato que él todavía no lograba identificar.

Había terminado por creerle, pero aún era difícil de asimilar todo eso del ángel de la guardia y la oficina de trámites de paso de mundo. No podía creer que no podía decirle a Harry lo sucedido con su padrino, sabiendo todo lo que estaba sufriendo, pero le había sorprendido en sobre manera lo impresionado y afectado que parecía Sirius con lo sucedido con su ahijado desde su muerte.

-Deje venir a Harry a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa junto con nuestros amigos los Weasley... –continuó dictando Sirius – ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhg!!!!!!

-¿Qué? –Hermione se volvió preocupada, pero un sonido familiar le permitió adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

-Esta cosa me... me... –dijo Sirius haciéndose hacia atrás y mirando fijamente el aparato.

-Sirius, ¿nunca habías visto una secadora de cabello? –el chico sacudió la cabeza. Había accionado la secadora que había tirado todo el aire caliente sobre su rostro. Hermione negó lentamente y se levantó para recoger y apagar el aparato que Sirius había tirado al otro extremo de su habitación.

-Hermione, cariño ¿qué estás haciendo? –se oyó la voz de la señora Granger que subía las gradas lentamente- ¿qué es ese ruido?

-Nada mamá –dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius con reproche- es el televisor.... ya bajo el volumen....

Oyeron los pasos de la señora Granger alejarse.

-Ten más cuidado –regañó Hermione a Sirius- ya casi acabo la carta. Esperemos que funcione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Y bien Rookwood?

El mortífago miraba al Señor Oscuro desde el suelo. El ex inafable estaba siendo interrogado sobre ese arco tan extraño por el que Bellatrix había hecho desaparecer a su primo.

-Inicialmente era un proyecto para rejuvenecer a las personas, y se llamaba el arco de la juventud, pero fue un experimento fallido y se convirtió en una especia de arco de la muerte, las personas que lo atravesaban no se volvían a ver en la Tierra supuestamente.

-¿Supuestamente? – preguntó Voldemort y sus ojos refulgieron- ¿quiere eso decir que Black podría estar vivo todavía?

-Vivo no lo creo mi señor, pero hay historias de personas que relatan haber visto a algunas de las personas que pasaron el arco tiempo después. Decían que habían vuelto a ayudar a sus seres queridos antes de irse en forma de ángeles guardianes. Los inefables dudan que eso sea verdad, pero hay archivos secretos que guardan ciertos testimonios...

-Black podría estar aquí para ayudar a su ahijado entonces –dijo Voldemort- quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas al respecto. Vete.

-Sí mi señor.

-Y dile a Bellatrix que venga, tengo que hablar con ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Chico!

Harry se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su tío llamándolo desde la primera planta. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos frente al ensayo de pociones en el que no había avanzado ni media página. Como siempre su mente estaba de nuevo en el Departamento de Misterios, en la cara de su padrino mientras caía por el velo.....

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala. Cuando salió del cuarto una figura que él no había visto se acercó al escritorio.

-Deberes para Snivellus –dijo con desprecio- vamos a ver que es esto.

Sirius tomó el libro de pociones y empezó a marcar las cosas más importantes. Pobre Harry, tras que estaba sufriendo por su culpa tenía que hacer ese horrible trabajo.... un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal. Lo había estado observando, estaba tan distraído que no se daría cuenta de que él no había subrayado el libro, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sabía porqué lo había llamado el río Vernon, la carta de Hermione acababa de llegar. Sirius había sugerido ponerle un hechizo para que convirtiera al tío Vernon (o mejor aún al idiota de Dudley que no dejaba a Harry en paz) en un sapo o un murciélago si no lo dejaban ir, pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente.

Terminó de subrayar lo más importante para hacer la poción de la verdad y salió del cuarto. Bajó lentamente las gradas. Podía oír la voz de su ahijado.

-Sí, es una compañera de Hog... del colegio.

-¿Pero vive como una de nosotros?

-Es como mi madre, hija de mug... bueno, sí, como ustedes.

-¿Quieres ir?

Sirius vio a Harry encogerse de hombros. Hermione se lo había advertido. Era poco probable que Harry se muriera de ganas por estar con un montón de personas diciéndole que no tenía que sentirse mal, que Sirius no querría que estuviera triste y tratando de animarlo.

-No lo sé –dijo el tío Vernon- ¿qué querrían esos tipos que vimos en la estación? ¿Considerarían que trato mal si no te dejo ir?

-Probablemente –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa de ver como las amenazas de la gente de la Orden habían hecho efecto.

-Bueno, no es que yo me deje intimidad, pero lo mejor es que vayas.

-Pero...

-Ve a hacer tus maletas. Entre más rápido te vayas mejor.

Harry subió las gradas lentamente. Sirius sonrió. Confiaba que con la ayuda de sus amigos se sintiera mejor. A él siempre le subía el ánimo estar con los merodeadores.

Hermione y él lo habían planeado. Harry no quería ir a Grimmuld porque le daba muchos  recuerdos sobre Sirius, y en la Madriguera estaría sobreprotegido por Molly. Sirius recordaba el verano pasado en Grimmuld. Así que lo llevarían a la casa de la chica. Convencer a Dumbledore no había sido fácil para Hermione, pero Sirius le había dado algunas ideas y la determinación de la chica la habían ayudado a convencerlo. Pero una auror se quedaría también en la casa para vigilar que todo estuviera bien. Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry entró a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y suspiró.

-Al menos no pasaré el cumpleaños en Prive Drive... –lo oyó murmurar Sirius.

Luego el chico se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio. Mejor acabar el ensayo. Abrió el libro, tenía que buscar la información....

Frunció el ceño extrañado. Todo estaba subrayado. Él nunca había leído esa parte del libro, estaba casi seguro. Miró a su alrededor alarmado. Luego volvió la vista al libro y se encogió de hombros. Menos trabajo para él.

Sirius sonrió al verlo agacharse sobre el pergamino y empezar a escribir. Se parecía mucho tanto a Prongs......      

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más perdón por el retraso, espero sus reviews!!!

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
